


Side Effect

by swanqueenintheTARDIS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Potions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenintheTARDIS/pseuds/swanqueenintheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a magic lesson, Emma is attacked with a searing headache. Regina has the solution to her problem, but it comes with consequences Emma chooses to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I was extrememly bored one night and this happened. Hope you enjoy~

“Do I need to carry you like a child?” Regina snipped at Emma for her child-like behavior. Emma gave a very faint ‘no’ before grasping the side of her car and lifting herself from the passenger seat. She would have stumbled right into Regina if the brunette hadn’t been paying attention. She caught Emma’s arm and shut the passenger door while Emma winced as if Regina had just exploded a canon right next to her head. It was bad enough she made a fool of herself daily in front of Regina, but now the woman had to help her stand correctly.

Regina carefully helped the younger woman up the front stairs. Emma, being the wonderfully coordinated person she is, tripped on the last step and fell to her knees. The sheriff looked up at Regina, who rolled her eyes at the fallen blonde, and blushed madly. Of course her coordination skills fail her at this moment.

The brunette helped her up and into the beautiful kitchen on 108 Mifflin Street. Emma bypassed taking off her shoes and admiring the architecture to slump onto a chair in front of a beautiful, sleek table. Not that Emma cared, because all she did was throw her arms in front of her and lay her face within them. Everything else took second priority to this raging headache.

The former mayor shook her head and put her coat on the hook. She walked back into the kitchen to see Emma in the exact position she left her in. Not shocking, since Emma rarely moved a muscle.

“I’ll search through my potions to see if I can find something to help you, alright?”

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde when all she received was a small mumble about “Hurrying up” and “You’re not going fast enough”. She walked through the halls of the mansion to her office where she stored the infamous potions. She knew she must have something to help Emma, she was a Queen after all… and Queens have everything.

“Regggiiina.” Emma groaned as she lifted her head from the table it was resting on. Her head had been pounding non stop since their last magic lesson and neither woman could figure out why. All Emma had done was move a rock, that weighed about 10lbs, over a bridge and a headache shot through her system as if someone had just hit her across the head with a large, metal baseball bat.

“Miss Swan, stop acting like a child. I’m searching.” Regina yelled back. Emma groaned and put her head back into her arms on the table, her blonde curls blocking off any light. Today really was not starting off well. First, she hit Regina with a rock while trying to simply lift it off the ground and now she was about ready to rip her hair out because of her pounding headache. Could this day possibly get any worse? 

Meanwhile, Regina was again rolling her eyes at Emma and her lack of being able to care for herself. How the hell had this woman managed on her own for a decade? The former queen was also thankful she put some of her own cooking skills into Emma for Henry’s sake or the child would have been half starved.

Being lost in her own thoughts, Regina accidentally knocked over one of her potions onto the floor. She gasped as it spilled onto the end on her slacks and crashed onto the floor into several tiny pieces. The mayor sighed and waved her hand to make the glass and spilt potion disappear from the hard wood floors; the last thing she needed was to step on it and create more injury. 

Gritting her teeth, she crouched down to inspect the wound on her leg. The potion had seeped through her pants and burned her. The wound wasn’t bad but Regina quickly healed it anyways so it wouldn't bother her later.

She grinned widely when she saw the potion needed sitting behind where the spilt bottle had been. Regina delicately picked up the potion, careful not to spill again, and made her way back to the suffering blonde. 

“Reginaaaaaa. It hurts.”

Regina swore this woman was going to drive her off a cliff someday.

“Well good thing I found the cure then,” Emma’s head came up so fast that Regina was surprised she didn’t have whiplash. “But I should warn you… It has some interesting side effects.”

“I don’t care.” Emma ripped the vile out of the brunette’s hands. “Give it to me.” 

Emma unscrewed the top of the vile and practically inhaled it’s contents. Regina had to rip it out of her hands before Emma overdosed on the healing potion. The sheriff tipped her head back and closed her eyes to let the warmth of the potion seep through her body. It was a nice feeling, but Emma was too happy to care about what exactly that feeling was.

Regina smiled at the young blonde, happy to finally see her not grimacing in pain. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was slightly, only slightly, worried when Emma could barely make it to the car without crying out in pain. But her smile soon turned into the infamous evil queen grin when the side effects start to take effect. 

Emma’s eyes shoot wide open in fear. What had Regina done to her? We’re the side effects of this death? Emma could feel the heat coursing through her system and quickly tried to deduct what exactly was going on while Regina made herself comfortable in the seat next to the blonde.

“Wh- Wha… What’s going on?!” Emma stuttered, truly frightened now.

“You should’ve have let me finish telling you the side effects… Miss Swan.” 

“Regina!” Emma shot upwards from her chair and grabbed onto the counter. Her knuckles turned white and she gripped the counter in fear of letting out any sound. Her head lulled back as her eyes fluttered closed. She was starting to recognize the feeling, one she hadn’t had in quite some time. 

Regina let out a low chuckle as the blonde struggled. She stood up to walk around the counter where the blonde was having her internal battle. Regina raked her eyes over the blonde’s form, appreciating the view. She may not be able to deliver it herself, but she knew the blonde was fighting to hold back an orgasm. The former mayor wanted to shove it in the blonde’s face that she should have listened to her but she didn’t want to disrupt the contortions of Emma’s facial features. The blonde was trying too hard to hold it back but the pleasure was still quietly seeping onto her face. 

“Having some… troubles there, dear?” Regina grinned almost evilly as Emma’s eyes shot open to glare at the ex evil queen directly in the eyes. 

Emma gritted her teeth as she asked,

“What the hell did you add to this, Regina?”

“Absolutely nothing. It happens to be one of the few side effects the potion has. May I remind you, you’re the one that just decided to chug the thing down without a second thought…” 

Emma glared as a laughing Regina stalked around the counter, in her sleek stilettos and tight black skirt, to face the furious blonde. 

Heat rose up in the blonde and before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed Regina by the front of her blazer and shoved her against the nearest wall. Regina gasped as the air was forcibly knocked out of her. The cocky grin quickly disappeared from the brunette’s face as Emma growled,

“Not laughing anymore, huh?” 

Emma crashed her lips into Regina’s as she pinned her against the wall. Regina didn’t even try to stop Emma as she ran short of oxygen and her mind went crazy. She could barely form a coherent thought as Emma’s tongue swiped along her lower lip, demanding entrance. Regina quickly let Emma in, not that she could have stopped her if she had wanted to, and moaned as she felt Emma’s tongue in her mouth. 

The blonde pulled her head back to grin, almost evilly, while watching the former evil queen trying to regain her breath. Not today, Emma thought.

Emma lowered her head to Regina’s neck and let her lips brush against the smooth, pale skin she found there. Her grin grew as she heard the catch in the brunette’s breath and a moan emerging from the back of her throat. The blonde licked her earlobe as she started to trail hot, wet kisses down Regina’s neck. The brunette’s hands grasped Emma’s blonde curls and pulled them towards her, not wanting the contact to end.

Meanwhile, her hands slid down Regina’s front to her waist where she yanked her blouse from her slacks and slipped underneath the cool material. Emma ran her fingers over the former mayor’s soft stomach. It was getting harder and harder by the minute to not rip off this woman’s clothes and take her on the floor. 

Emma was never patient. 

Her hand dove inside black pants and moved down along the lace. The blonde could feel the heat radiating from Regina’s core and soon felt the wetness that came along with it. A groan tore from the back of Emma’s throat as she realized just how wet the former mayor was for her. It was the last straw.

“Emma…” Regina begged as the blonde teased her, rubbing Regina’s sensitive clit above the silky fabric.

“Emma… Please.” Emma stilled her hand and looked up the brunette. Regina’s eyes were shut and her head resting on the wall behind her. Emma was absolutely blown away by Regina’s beauty in that exact moment. She had almost forgotten what her motives were until Regina’s eyes snapped open to glare at the sheriff. 

“I swear to god, if you do not continue-“ The blonde smashed their lips together for a few moments and then moved to whisper in Regina’s ear.

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma moved the fabric blocking her entrance and slammed two fingers into Regina, grinning as she was doing so. It was incredible how flustered and desperate she could make the brunette; a woman who used to rule a kingdom out a fear was shattered to pieces in a matter of minutes by the one and only savior.

The savior quickly pumped her fingers out of the former queen, never giving Regina a set rhythm to ride or a moment to catch her breath. The brunette groaned louder than ever before as Emma moved her thumb to rub circles on her hardened clit. 

A moan ripped from Regina’s throat as white hot pleasure tore through her body. She arched into Emma, who kept pumping her fingers and watched the brunette ride out the orgasm. It was one of the most beautiful things Emma had ever witnessed, from the sweat formed on Regina’s brow to the way the brunette clung to the blonde curls in desperate need.

Regina soon came down from her high and rested her head in the crook of Emma’s neck. She moved her arms around Emma’s neck as if she were making sure the blonde wouldn’t move. 

Emma slowly removed her fingers and moved her other hand to stroke Regina’s hair. She needed her release too, but it could wait. Regina clearly needed some time to recover and comprehend what exactly just happened.

But soon after that thought ran through Emma’s head, she felt lips brushing against her ear as she felt hot breath tickling her neck.

“Bed. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Second chapter? Anything I could improve upon? Leave some comments! I enjoy constructive criticism and ideas!


End file.
